Lord Fathom Returns!
Summary When Lani, Ace, Aurora, Sage, and Winter get an emergency letter from Captain Jake and his mateys, they fly off to Never Land to help. They soon find that the evil mer-wizard, Lord Fathom, has been using a piece of the Darklight Emerald to regain his power. They soon call upon a few of their other friends. CJ, Summer, Shadow, Dylan, Bia, Smokey, Ash, and Hershel to help them out. Will our heroes defeat this evil and save the day, or will Lord Fathom rule over both their homes? Characters Ace Lani Aurora CJ Shadow Dylan Winter Sage Summer Ash Hershel Bia Smokey Captain Jake Izzy Cubby Skully Mr. Smee Captain Hook Captain Flyyn Captain Le Beak Captain Frost Sharky Bones Fastclaw Lord Fathom Sinker The Strake Skye (minor) Chase (minor) Tundra (minor) Rocky (minor) Marshall (minor) Roxie (minor) Zuma (minor) Princess (minor) Peter Pan Tinker Bell Story Ace, Lani, and all of their puppy friends were playing out in the yard of the Lookout, with their parents watching them. Suddenly, a bird came and dropped a letter on CJ's head. "Hey! Watch it next time!" She looked down at it and saw a pirate symbol on it. "Ace! You guys might wanna see this!" Ace and Lani walked over and the peach/white colored Lab pointed at it. "Hey! It's a letter from Captain Jake!" "The pirate captain kid we met in Never Land last month?" Ash asked as the others came over. Lani nodded. "Let's go ask Mom and Dad if they can read it for us!" They all trotted over to their parents. "Mom, we got a letter from Captain Jake. Can you read it for us?" Lani asked her mother. Skye nodded. "Of course, sweetie." She unrolled it and read out loud; "Dear pups, sorry to disturb your duties, but Never Land is in danger again!" The pups gasped and murmured to each other. "What kind of trouble?" Summer asked. Princess leaned over Skye's shoulder to read the rest. "He says that someone named 'Lord Fathom' is back, and they need everyone to help. Use your Pixie Dust to fly here right away. Hurry, Lani, Ace, Aurora, Sage, and Winter, for Never Land needs you. From, Captain Jake." "Dad, what should we do?" Sage asked his father. "You pups need to go and help your friends, 'cause it sounds like they really need you." Tundra nodded and leaned against Rocky. "Your father is right. Quickly, pups, get packed, and get your uniforms on, just in case!" The pups rushed to get their gear, clothing, snacks, and uniforms. The other pups were saddened that they wouldn't be able to come, but they knew that their friends totally could do it. After the five had gotten their stuff, they hugged their moms and dads goodbye. "Now, take care of each other," Chase told his kids and their friends. "With Lord Fathom back, Never Land is gonna be dangerous." The five pups nodded, and Lani activated her jetpack and hovered for a few moments. Winter took out the peach-colored pouch of pixie dust Izzy had given her on their last trip over there. "Pixie dust away!" she said as she threw it over herself, Ace, Aurora, and Sage, who lifted up into the air. CJ and Bia held up their own pouches. "We have ours, just in case you need us," Bia said winking and smiling. The five pups flew off into the sky. "Good luck, kids!" Rocky called, waving. "Be careful!" Tundra quickly added. Their children soon disappeared into the clouds. A few minutes later, they arrived in Never Land. "Is it me," Aurora said amazingly, "or does Never Land get more beautiful every time we come here?" The other pups agreed with her. "Look!" Sage said, pointing down to the water. "There's the Mighty Colossus, right down there!" They flew down and landed on the deck. The Never Land League of Pirate Captains were there as well, but Lani didn't mind Hook being there for a change: she was actually getting used to him. "Cap'n Jake," Mr, Smee called, "the puppies are here!" Jake, Izzy, and Cubby came down to them. "Thanks for getting here so fast, guys," Izzy told them, rubbing Sage's head. Sage smiled with pleasure. "Hey, no problem. We're always ready to help whenever trouble anywhere strikes." He looked over to his left and saw Captain Jake rubbing Winter's tummy. "Ooh! Tickle spot! Tickle spot!" she squealed happily. Aurora smiled. "Okay, captain. "What kind of help do you need?" she asked. "Lord Fathom's more powerful than what I thought," Jake told the five pups, pacing in front of them. 'So we're gonna need all paws on deck. Aurora, you need to go underwater and scout the seafloor for any sign of Lord Fathom." Aurora's tail wagged. "Splish, splash, I'll be there in a dash!" She raced off to the side of the ship and dove under. Captain Jake went on. "Lani, use your jetpack to scout from above." Lani smiled brightly. "Cloudy or clear, Lani will be here!" she squealed as her jetpack activated on medium speed mode as she took off. Captain Jake turned to her brother. "Ace, if anyone is hurt in battle, I'll need you to take care of them." "Let's bandage them up!" Ace said saluting. Sage and Winter stepped. up. "Is there anything I can do?" Sage asked the captain. "Sure, there is! Sage, if any sea creatures are hurt, I'll need you to help Ace with them." Sage smiled and saluted. "Leaf it to me, Captain Jake!" The captain turned to the last pup. "And Winter, I'll need you right at my side, ready to help in any way possible." Winter liked this job. "Frosty day? Winter's on the way!" She ran back to the helm of the ship with Jake and smiled proudly. Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Future generation Category:PAW Patrol Movies